


for you i would let the darkness devour me inside out

by inkfiction



Series: Glimpses [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark Swan Arc (Once Upon a Time), Drabble, F/F, Pre-Slash, S05E02, Sort Of, some season 5 stuff, the price
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkfiction/pseuds/inkfiction
Summary: For Regina's sake Emma Swan would jump into fires and slay dragons.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Series: Glimpses [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913956
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	for you i would let the darkness devour me inside out

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt 'Emma's feelings as she heals robin in the last episode' in S05E02 The Price.

For Regina's sake Emma Swan would jump into fires and slay dragons.

Throw herself in front of murderous mobs and soul sucking wraiths.

Spend days traipsing after her, trying to make up for one mistake.

Sacrifice her soul to darkness to save her.

So when Regina says, "Use your dark magic, save him!" and everyone protests. 

And Regina says, "I am asking you, Emma, I'm not ordering you." 

And Regina says, eyes wide and face scared and walls down, "I lost love once before and I don't want to lose it again."

Love. Yes.

Emma doesn't really think over it after that. There is no decision to be made. It is never a choice, not with Regina.

"I'll try," she agrees, despite everyone protesting. But they don't get it, do they? 

Because, really, what is the point of offering herself up to the darkness  _ then _ if Robin dies  _ now _ ?

("I don't want to lose  _ love _ again," Regina has just admitted).

It had, first and foremost, been for Regina's happy ending, and how can Emma not try if there's even the slightest chance she can save him? For Regina.

She'd made a promise, hadn't she?

.

.

.

The darkness glitters on the hand she used to save Robin Hood. It whispers in her ears in that cackling, impish voice about  _ the price that still had to be paid  _ and  _ you enjoyed it, didn't you? _

And then there's a smaller voice that says,  _ but wouldn't it have been more fun to  _ kill _ him instead of healing him, yes, rip his heart out and crush it, yes, yes, slit open that wound and let him bleed to death, easy, and then comfort Regina, comfort her until the love was no longer lost. Write her own macabre happy ending! _

And this is the part she tries to silence when she kisses Killian, so desperately, hoping against hope for a wave of magic to erase the darkness.

But the whispers turn to ironic laughter in her ears.

_ If the True Love's Kiss were so easy, dearie, _ the darkness whispers, even as Killian asks her if she is okay,  _ then there'd be no curses left in any of the realms. _

Regina fusses over Robin, her eyes soft and full of light, and something glitters on Emma's hand, something burns in her eyes, something laughs in her ears.

"I think I will lie down," she says.

She looks back once more, stopping at the door for a moment; Regina is bent over her soulmate. Her happy ending.

She turns to leave and misses the look Regina gives her as she watches her go.

*


End file.
